


Fast & Faster

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Apologies, Cars, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fast Cars, Ficlet, Heist, Mission Fic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Race, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Street Racing, Villains, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Finally, your talents as a speed racer will come in handy for Team Flash as you go on an undercover mission to take down a tech stealing baddie. Harry, however, is beside himself with worry about your dangerous task...





	Fast & Faster

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

You like to live life in the fast lane, so naturally Team Flash was the perfect fit for you.

It was Wally who had recruited you. A fellow street racer and friendly rival you would race on the outskirts of town. He was good, but you were better. And when his friends were desperate and needing all the help they could get with a speed-related problem, Wally brought you on and introduced you to the team.

Wally definitely earned some extra cool points with you for being friends with the freaking  _Flash_ , let alone being the one and only Kid Flash himself.

You were like a kid in a candy store watching these Speedster’s train and wanted to help them get faster. So you learned the ropes of the Labs, and for that, you had to thank one Harrison Wells.

It was an undeniable attraction. He seemed to be drawn to your peppy, ‘raring to go’ attitude. And there was something about his brash and grumpy one that you quite liked, but there was this other side of him that came out around you where he’d stumble over his words.

It wasn’t long until you and Harry were an item.

After all, you moved fast.

The only thing that has bothered you up until this point was your lack of metahuman abilities. You wanted to help out in the field, but it was pointless. By the time you could hop in your souped-up car, Wally and Barry would have the situation already handled.

But today, your time has come...

Joe has paid a visit to the Labs to brief the team on Central City’s latest thug, Vincent Muggs. A man who has been hijacking several laboratories’ tech stretching from here to Coast City.

And how does he get away with it?

“He’s the mastermind and escape artist,” Joe explains. “He gets his men to break in, they stuff the tech in his car and he bolts.”

You sit up in your chair, intrigued. You know of this man but had never come face to face with him. He’s supposedly the best racer in the country.

“Then,” Joe continues, “he sets up these secret illegal street races, teasing his opponents if they beat him, they get all the tech and his prized car.”

“And if they don’t?” Barry prompts.

“Then old Vinny gets your car…” you finish for him.

Joe turns to you, “You know, we need someone to go undercover for us. Someone who knows the world-”

Wally starts getting excited, “I’ve got it covered Da-”

“-Like hell I’m sending my son in there,” Joe says with finality. “I got you out of there, you’re not going back in. But, (Y/N)...”

“Aw, hell yeah!” you shout, pumping the air with your fist. “I knew my talents would come in handy someday!”  
“Did you, really?” Harry looks at you skeptically.  
“...Okay, maybe not. But it’s my time to shine now!”

“West, is there anyone else who might be able to do this?” Harry asks. You give him a look.

“Harry, I got this, just you watch,” you assure him. “Old Vinny’s going to eat my dust.”

“Yeah, about that…” Joe says, “We’re going to need you to lose.”

“ _What_?”

“We’re planning to put a tracker in your car. Much easier than somehow getting it on his. That way, when he takes your car as a prize, he’ll lead us to where he’s keeping his haul.”

_But… I’ve never lost._

 

* * *

 

The day of the race, Harry frets about you the entire time. The race isn’t until midnight, which means he’ll be like this until the bitter end.

“Harry, I’ve done this a million times. I’ll be fine.” This information doesn’t seem to settle him much.

“You can still back out,” he says.

“Why would I do that? I haven’t raced in forever and-”

“ _Exactly_  my point! This guy is dangerous. He could kill you on the road, he could play dirty.”

“I can take care of myself.” You need to leave. You’re not sure if it’s the fact that he’s trying to deter you from doing what you love or that you’re supposed to lose the damn thing.

“(Y/N), wait…” he tries, but you keep walking. You need to get ready for the race. There’s no time for unsupportive boyfriends.

 

* * *

 

You stand among the other participants at the meeting spot for the race. There are two others here who must have caught wind about the tech being up for grabs, but really, you knew they were in it to win Vinny’s car.

The man of the hour shows up last, with his lackeys following closely behind. He’s a big man, very buff (like, muscles everywhere), and has his hair perfectly styled.  _This man cares too much about his looks._

“Gentlemen,  _lady_ ,” he says in a low voice, nodding in acknowledgement. “I believe you’re all here for the same reason? To hand over your keys at the end of this?” He throws his head back and laughs. _He really is full of himself, isn’t he?_

“Shall we cut to the chase and start our engines?”

At that, you all slide into your respective vehicles and wait for the girl out in the middle of the road to drop the flag. You rev your engine, hearing and feeling your baby purr.

“Good luck, (Y/N),” comes Harry’s voice in your comms. “Be safe, okay?”

“Thanks,” you whisper, suddenly feeling a wave calmness. “I will.”

Immediately after the flag drops, you punch it, heading straight down the road to the first corner. Vinny cuts in front of you just before the turn and you grunt.  _He’ll pay for that._

You know this racing route well, which can’t be said for the newbies behind you. So, really it’s only you and Vinny in this thing.

You pull up beside him in a straight stretch of road. Vinny makes eye contact with you and smiles before he turns his wheel so that he’s inches away from your car.  _No. Don’t you dare._

And then he slams into you from the side, sending your vehicle off balance.

“No, no, no!” you shout.

“(Y/N), talk to me, what’s happening?” Harry buzzes.

“He rammed into me! He’s going to pay for that!” Straightening out, you try your best to catch up to Vinny, but not quite reaching him.

“No!” Harry yells in your ear, “(Y/N),  _stop_! Remember, you can’t win!”

But it’s too late - you’ve already turned him off in your ear and pressed the big red button next to your gear shift to release your nitrous boost. You zoom up behind his car, giving him a wave as you pass him. Your hands go to grip the steering wheel and your foot pushes the accelerator to the floor, reaching top speeds. It’s all so thrilling. You’re going to win!

You actually cross the finish line before Vinny. _Ha! I did it!_  You can’t believe it. The loser drives up beside you and exits his car, looking as if he’s won.

“Hand over the keys, Muggs,” you say, cocky.

“Uh, uh, uh,” he replies, “We didn’t agree on nitrous in our street rules.”

“Wha-? You never laid out any rules! And it wasn’t not brought up so-”

“You know what happens to cheaters, don’t you, missy?”

You swallow any comeback you had and hang your head. He can’t do this. He’s making things up. I won!

“I get your ride.” His voice is triumphant when he echoes your earlier words, “Hand over the keys.” You can’t believe this is happening. With a discouraged frown, you dig out your keys from your pocket and pass them to this heinous man. He hands his own keys to one of his lackeys and hops in your car.

“Maybe next time, sweetheart,” he says before revving your engine in front of you and continuing down the strip of road with his men following close behind. You kick the ground in anger. As soon as they’re out of sight and you’re all alone, Cisco opens a breach and pulls you into it, bringing you back to the starkly different bright Cortex. Harry rushes over to you, hands feeling up your arms.

“Are you okay? You cut off communication. You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m… well, I’m not hurt physically,” you put. “But my pride is.” The way he looks at you… you hug him close. He really was worried about you and now you know that he always will be. There’s no helping it. Harry loves you.

And you love him.

“Harry,” you pull away to look up at him, “Listen, you didn’t deserve how I acted earlier today with you. I’m sorry I was such a hard headed jerk.”

Harry smiles and gives you a little wink.

“Then you’re in good company, Speed Racer.”

Just then, Joe comes on over the intercom. “We tracked Muggs down with (Y/N)’s car. We’ve got him in custody. All the tech is accounted for in his trunk and will be returned.”

Team Flash cheers their victory.

_Your_  victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Hey can you please do a harry wells x reader and or a team flash x reader. Where the reader is a street racer like in Fast and Furious. Can you please do both?! Please. Pretty please


End file.
